


Spit or Swallow

by Manna



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manna/pseuds/Manna





	Spit or Swallow

Spit or swallow?

It is a dilemma which arises in many relationship at some point.

It is a question with no ready answer, despite the fact that there are undoubtedly section in books on etiquette devoted to the topic.

Spitting is unkind. It is hurtful. It's an undoubted rejection.

Swallowing is the considerate option. It shows acceptance and appreciation. Unless, that is, it leads to gagging, which is much less flattering than a discreet spit.

(Throwing up would be worse, of course, but let's not even consider that possibility.)

Spit or swallow is a particularly difficult choice when so much hangs on the outcome. When the opportunity to spit or swallow had been the result of careful weeks of planning and wheedling, and some personal danger.

Vila had broken into Avon's cabin and stolen his diary (and had to return it late, far later than Blake has promised, when Avon was already in there and asleep) in order to get this favour in return. He didn't want to blow it, or to entirely ruin the possibility of future chances.

Of course, sometimes the dilemma is entirely sidestepped. Sometimes it is a question not of decision, but of reflex.

Vila spat.

Blake looked furious.

"I'm sorry! I...it's just that it's..."

Blake sighed heavily. "Never mind, Vila. Nothing's ever perfect, first time."

He picked up the bottle of moonshine and went back into Liberator's chemistry lab to try again.


End file.
